


Changes

by blossomdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sirius doesn't make it, different timeline, regulus is helpful, remus is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Regulus are both lost until they find each other at The Leaky one day. Can they help each other find a purpose to continue with their lives after having so much taken away from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the hprarefest for a couple that is slowly growing on me more and more. I wanted to thank the chatzy ladies, the lovely curiouslyfic for the fantastic beta job and cheerleading, and the usual people who hear me complain about my muses thank you! Well enjoy!

It was another morning. A morning filled with the same nightmares from a few hours ago, the same feeling of emptiness at the memory of friends long gone and the wonder of waking up to face it. Remus rubbed his tired eyes as he sat up in bed. 

_At least I was able to get three hours of sleep last night. _Remus ran a hand through his shaggy hair, stifling a yawn.__

__It was a few years since the fall of Voldemort. The Wizarding World fell back into peace as everyone tried to return to their old lives or begin new ones. Remus received an award for his work in the Order and the war, along with a pension that helped him keep his home. However, these awards were a hollow victory for Remus. Sirius, James, and Lily, his family, was gone. He was the only Marauder left, since Peter was dead to Remus._ _

__He didn’t know where Dumbledore had placed James and Lily’s child. Remus would offer to take care of the boy, but he knew it would take the Ministry years just for him to pass the first evaluation. Besides, he didn’t think he was stable enough to take care of himself, let alone an infant._ _

__Remus stretched his arms over his head, listening to the symphony of his popping joints. Between the war and the wolf, Remus felt like he was centuries old, not a man in his twenties. He rubbed his arms and the back of his neck. His joints still sore from his transformation a few weeks ago._ _

___I really miss those massages._ Remus smiled lightly at the memory of the massages Sirius insisted on giving every time he tried to hide his sore joints. He stopped before his mind traveled further. He couldn’t crumble in the middle of his bed, not when he had work to do. Remus got out of bed and walked over to the shower. He went over his checklist for the day._ _

__First, he had to answer the mail. He had to decline Dumbledore’s invitation to stay in the castle. He couldn’t stay there. There were too many memories. Next, he had to check an article about the spell properties in Transfiguration. All those years of studying paid off. After, he had to put his war pension in his vault then take out some money for the month. Then it was dinner, a bath, and finish the chapter in his book before he fell asleep._ _

__Remus walked in the shower and turned on the hot water. He sighed in relief as the stream soothed his aching bones. It was a new day, and another day he was alive. However, Remus didn’t feel very alive._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Regulus stared at the wall as the sun peaked in through the curtains. He’d tried going to sleep last night, but he couldn’t. The dream of his darling cousin Bellatrix and her husband finding him felt too real. He couldn’t believe he survived after betraying the Dark Lord. He thought Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters would find him at any minute._ _

__Regulus gripped his arm. He could still feel the sting of the Dark Mark on his skin._ _

___I should have listened to Sirius. I thought Mother and Father wouldn’t let anything happen, but I was wrong. I should have listened. Why didn’t I trust him?_ Regulus burrowed deeper in the bed._ _

__When the war ended, Regulus had had no options. He’d survived, but he couldn’t go home. Kreacher would welcome him, but he knew his mother wouldn’t be happy to see him. He’d disgraced the House of Black. His name was gone from the tapestry like Sirius. Regulus gripped his chest at the thought of his brother._ _

__Regulus had read the paper the day he died. It wasn’t fair. There was something wrong that he survived while Sirius didn’t. At least he took out three Death Eaters with him. Regulus wished Bellatrix had been one of those Death Eaters, but one could only dream._ _

__Regulus worked a few tangles out of his hair with his fingers as he turned to the ceiling. He’d stumbled into the _Leaky_ one day after he returned to Diagon Alley. He knew somewhere his Mother was howling about that. Regulus was thankful that the owner let him stay, but that was two weeks ago. He had to pay for the room and board soon, but had ran into a few problems._ _

__He didn’t have much of the money he’d smuggled out left. He could go and access his vault, but was unsure if the ownership had changed. Regulus could try to access it, but it would travel among the family. Someone would pop by for a family visit that Regulus wasn’t looking forward to. Regulus didn’t have many skills, except in Potions, but he didn’t know who would take him._ _

__Regulus sighed. He blew a lock of hair away from his face. Staying in bed wasn’t productive. The least he could do was take a shower and get something to eat. Regulus took a breath and sat up, the effort harder than he’d originally thought. He crawled out of bed and over to the bathroom. The shower relaxed him, but he didn’t feel very clean._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Remus thrummed his fingers against the table. He finished most of the items on his to-do list. The letter made it’s way to Dumbledore. The request would return, but he pushed it away for now. After the letter, he worked on the article. He sent it away with minimal mistakes. It didn’t distract him for long. The last item on his list was the vaults._ _

__Remus stood up, biting his lip against the pain in his leg. He gritted his teeth and limped over to his jacket. He sighed in relief when the pain subsided._ _

___Maybe I can grab a drink while I’m down there._ Remus adjusted his jacket on his way out the door. A light breeze traveled through the quiet streets of Rowena’s Cove. Many people were still celebrating the end of the war and didn’t come home until later on at night. He preferred it that way. It made it easier for him to slip away during the full moon. The breeze moved his bangs as he walked to the bus stop to take him to the Alley. _ _

__Remus kept a hand on his wand on his way to Gringotts. To some people he would always be a werewolf, regardless of his war honour. He made it to Gringotts with only a few stares. He didn’t enjoy his new popularity, but he’d grown used to it. Remus placed his pension in the vault and drew out enough money for the month. It didn’t feel good to watch his balance shrink each month, but without James, he was barely making it._ _

__Remus swallowed at the thought of his friend and his big heart. He pushed it away before he focused on James’ absence. He finished his business in Gringotts and wandered around the alley for a while. He looked into store windows, noting the sales. It was a welcomed change to the boards that had decorated the windows a few months before._ _

__Remus pulled away from the window of the Quidditch shop and continued to wander around. He didn’t want to go back to the silence that welcomed him at his flat. There had to be something else to do while he was out. There was _Flourish and Blotts_ or _The Leaky Cauldron._ Remus looked up and saw The Leaky ahead of him._ _

___A drink before I go home wouldn’t hurt._ Remus nodded as he walked over._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Regulus stared at the sandwich as if it held the answers to all his problems. Tom reminded him the rent of his room was due soon. Regulus felt lucky that Tom gave him a few extra days. Tom assured him he understood how hard it was to put expenses in order after the war. However, those days would arrive soon and Regulus didn’t have a plan._ _

__He sighed and reached for his sandwich. Not eating wouldn’t help his problems. Regulus racked his min about his available options. He could use a glamour and find a job. He was sure someone could use a brewer and the bookstore looked promising. There was _Madam Malkin’s_ , he had some skills with sewing after Greyback tore holes in his clothes as a joke._ _

__Regulus pushed that memory back as he reached for his drink. He relaxed at the few choices available. He only hoped they would accept him. He looked down at his plate again and tried to gather the energy to eat._ _

__*~*~*_ _

__Remus walked in and gazed around the pub for an available seat. He stopped at the sight of dark hair and gray eyes in the one of the booths on the side. His palms started to sweat as his heart raced at the prospect of Sirius alive._ _

___Maybe he hid? Maybe he’s been Padfoot all this time and I didn’t know it._ Remus swallowed and made his way over. He opened his mouth to call Sirius’ name when the person turned to him. Remus slowed down and studied the face. The man looked younger than Sirius, but he could see the resemblance. _ _

__“Um, excuse me? C-Can I help you?”_ _

__Remus blinked out of his reverie and offered a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. You look like someone and I thought…well, never mind. Hope I didn’t bother you.” He nodded and turned to walk away when the man spoke up again._ _

__“I remember you. You used to go to Hogwarts.”_ _

__Remus frowned as he turned around. “I did. Have we met before?”_ _

__“No, but I heard a lot about you. You used to hang around my brother.”_ _

__“I did.” Remus swallowed at the way his stomach twisted._ _

__“Did he ever mention me? My name is Regulus.”_ _

__The name didn’t sound unfamiliar. Remus remembered Sirius mentioned a younger brother that decided to go along with their parents to the Dark Lord._ _

___I remember him now. Sirius was so upset he refused to talk about it that year._ Remus studied the face again and nodded when realization hit him. _That’s him.__ _

__“Does it sound familiar?”_ _

__Remus left his thoughts at the sad tone. His heart clenched at the sadness Regulus tried to hide behind indifferent eyes._ _

__“He did.” Remus nodded. “He mentioned you a lot. He wanted to send things to you like for your birthday and other holidays, but mentioned your parents wouldn’t allow it.”_ _

__“No, they wouldn’t.” Regulus shook his head as a light smile tugged his lips. “Oh, excuse my manners, would you like to sit here? I’m not waiting for anyone. I just wanted some space to eat, that’s all.”_ _

__“Thank you, that would be nice. My name is Remus, by the way.” He held out his hand as Regulus shook it._ _

__“Nice to meet you.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you, too. Would you excuse me? I’m going to get a pint, would you like something?”_ _

__“No, thank you.”_ _

__“Okay,” Remus flashed another smile on his way to the bar. He didn’t imagine he would run into Regulus. He’d heard nothing more about Sirius’ family after the war, besides the news that Bellatrix and her husband were in Azkaban and Narcissa’s wedding announcement. It amazed Remus how different Sirius was from his upbringing. He wondered if Regulus held on to the same beliefs. Remus noticed Regulus didn’t sit with that arrogance most purebloods displayed. It could change once they started talking, but it didn’t look that way. Remus left his thoughts when the pint arrived._ _

___Well, guess I’ll see how he is. It wouldn’t hurt._ Remus took his pint and walked back over. _ _

__Regulus stared at his food again. The same side of sandwich sat untouched as Remus took his seat._ _

__“Regulus?”_ _

__Regulus jumped slightly and turned his gaze to Remus. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking that’s all.”_ _

__“It’s fine.”_ _

__Regulus offered a polite smile as he took a sip of his drink. He placed the glass down and folded his hands in his lap._ _

___He’s very polite, unlike Sirius at all._ Remus stopped before he started to reminisce. _ _

__“How are you? Rather, how have you been?” Regulus asked._ _

__“Some days are good, some are not so good, but I take each day one step at a time. There’s no need for me to rush anymore, so I’m trying to relax and enjoy as much as I can.” _While not drinking myself into a stupor._ Remus sipped his pint. “How are you?”_ _

__“I suppose the same is with me. I try to take each day slowly and get as much as I can out of it. I haven’t done much, but I’m looking for something to do.”_ _

__“Do you have anything in mind?”_ _

__Regulus shrugged. “A few things, but I don’t know which one to choose.”_ _

__“What is something you’re really interested in?”_ _

__“Brewing,”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Yeah it was one of my favorite subjects in school and I enjoyed doing it when I was on break. I don’t know if anyone would hire me on, though.”_ _

__“Have you tried?”_ _

__“Not yet, but I’m thinking of doing other work before I try to brew something again. It’s been awhile since I read a Potions book or did anything like that. That’s something I can think about another day. Do you have a job or any work?”_ _

__Remus bit back the bitter laugh bubbling in his throat. He pushed it down and nodded. “I don’t have a steady one, but I do work any small job that is available and not too dangerous.”_ _

__“Sounds good. At least it’s something, yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah it is.”_ _

__Regulus nodded and poked his food again._ _

__“Not hungry?”_ _

__“Oh, well, I don’t want to throw it away, but when I try to finish I can’t.”_ _

__“If you’re feeling unwell I can make sure you get home.”_ _

__“I’m staying here.”_ _

__“Okay, well, if you need help going to your room let me know.”_ _

__“You’ll help me?”_ _

__“Yes. I wouldn’t want you to pass out or anything if you’re ill. Besides, I don’t think Sirius would appreciate if I let that happen.”_ _

__Regulus laughed softly. “Yeah, he wouldn’t.”_ _

__Remus shook his head with a wistful smile. “Yeah.”_ _

__They fell silent as Sirius entered their thoughts. Remus sipped his pint trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted and his heart clenched at the memories. Regulus bit his lip at the all the chances he tried to get close to Sirius while they were in school. He had heard about Sirius’s friends and how they’d protected him. He thought they would stop him from getting closer to Sirius, once they found out he was his brother._ _

___Maybe Remus would have let me see Sirius if I’d asked. He doesn’t seem so bad._ Regulus reached for his cup and wrapped his fingers around it. _ _

__“So, are there other things you’re doing? I remembered in school that you were good assisting people in different subjects. Are you doing anything with that? You could become a teacher. I’m sure they’ll let you.”_ _

__Remus’ grip tightened around his cup. _As if people would feel comfortable having a werewolf teach their children. _“I’ve been offered, but I don’t want to do that right now.”___ _

____“It’s fine. I only wondered,” Regulus quickly mumbled._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry. I’ve been asked many times and I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts right now. Please, excuse my tone.” Remus flashed a reassuring smile._ _ _ _

____Regulus relaxed and nodded. “As I said, it’s fine. I just asked because I remember the rumours about your grades.”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t know my grades came up in conversation. I figured other, more interesting things would travel around the school.”_ _ _ _

____“They did.”_ _ _ _

____“What were a few that you can remember?”_ _ _ _

____“Well…” Regulus started to talk about different pranks and rumours that used to pass around the school. The stories were bittersweet to Remus. He remembered the planning to all of the pranks and the resulting detentions from it. They shifted from the stories to Hogwarts to topics in the _Prophet_ to the sales going on in the shops. Remus didn’t notice the time until he looked at the clock by the bar._ _ _ _

____“Oh, it’s getting late. I meant to pick up a book before I go home.” Remus finished the recent pint in front of him._ _ _ _

____“Okay. It was nice talking to you and learning more things about Hogwarts. I didn’t know that existed.” Regulus chuckled softly._ _ _ _

____“Yes, we were quite adventurous.” Remus chuckled. He noticed the cups around Regulus and the absence of food. He turned a worried gaze to Regulus. “Are you going to be okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Regulus nodded and avoided his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Regulus, are you okay? If you need help, I can provide it.”_ _ _ _

____Regulus swallowed and clenched his fists. “Can we talk somewhere private?”_ _ _ _

____“Would you like to go to your room or somewhere else?” Remus asked._ _ _ _

____“Can we go to a quiet part of the pub?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure,” Remus stood up and followed behind Regulus. They settled into one of the corner booths away from most of the patrons of the bar._ _ _ _

____Regulus took a deep breath and rested his hands in his lap. “I’m staying here, but I don’t know for how long. I don’t have any money to keep up the payments. Tom has given me a few more days, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to get the money in time.”_ _ _ _

____“I thought you were looking for a job?” Remus asked._ _ _ _

____“I am, but I think it’ll be hard once people recognize my name.” Regulus gripped his left arm._ _ _ _

____Remus nodded. He knew how easy rejection could happen. “Do you have any other place to stay?”_ _ _ _

____“Not that I know of. There’s my childhood home, but I doubt the wards would recognize me. Mother changed them whenever someone disobeyed her.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, mother was very strict, something Sirius always fought against, but I didn’t. However, I know news of what I’ve done traveled to her and she wouldn’t hesitate to change it. I don’t know where I’m going to go. I know there are ways for me to get money in the streets, but I--”_ _ _ _

____“You can stay with me.”_ _ _ _

____Regulus’ eyes widened at the sudden statement. “E-Excuse me?”_ _ _ _

____“I know that option is available, but it’s not a lifestyle I want you to adopt. I have enough room and I can get you anything that you need. It’s not a problem.” Remus nodded._ _ _ _

____“A-Are you sure? We just met and I could put your life in danger and--”_ _ _ _

____“Regulus, really, it’s fine. You won’t put in any more danger than I normally find myself nowadays. You can stay with me, until you can sort things out. How does that sound?” Remus asked._ _ _ _

____Regulus sat back and absorbed the offer. Could he trust Remus? Why would he be willing to offer his place to someone he just met? He turned back to Remus and noticed the softness in his eyes._ _ _ _

_____Maybe I can trust him _. “Alright, I’ll move in with you until I can figure out what to do.” Regulus nodded.__ _ _ _ _

______Remus smiled and sat back against his seat. “We can figure out things when we get to my place. Is there anything you need to get?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. I have a few items I would like to bring, if that’s alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, but what about my payment to Tom?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can help you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can give you some. It won’t be much, but I can do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus frowned in confusion. “Why are you helping me so willingly?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remembered what I mentioned before? Well, I meant it. I promised to help Sirius if he needed it. That extends to you. My home has another room, which is being used to house books now. I don’t believe it’s too small, but we can work on the details once we’re there. Is that alright?” Remus resisted the urge to shift in his seat as he looked over at Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus relaxed when he saw the unsure glint in Remus’ eyes. He nodded. “Yes, that’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus grinned and settled back in his seat. “Wonderful. When should we leave?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We can leave now. It’s very late and I’m sure you would like to go home.” Regulus nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay. You can go gather your things and I’ll speak with Tom.” Remus winced slightly as he got out of the booth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you okay?” Regulus asked._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Damn, I have to stretch when I go home._ “I’m fine. Just a few stiff muscles since I’m not so active anymore.” Remus flashed a reassuring smile. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus eyed Remus for a while longer before he nodded. “I’ll return shortly.” He walked over to the staircase while Remus walked over to the bar. He paid for the drinks and waited for Regulus to return. After a few minutes, Regulus walked downstairs with a small knapsack on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walked over to Tom with Remus and bought up his payment. Remus covered it and explained that Regulus’ loss was the reason behind his lack of payments. The quick way Remus created a story amazed Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tom gently scolded Regulus that he could have worked something out with him, but was glad to see he had some help. Regulus nodded and apologized for not speaking earlier. After they settled their business, they left and walked down to the Apparation point. Regulus gripped Remus’ arm as he Apparated to the flat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus walked around the modest living room. His lips twitched at the books on the table and a few on the sofa. He turned to the fireplace and noticed the frames on the mantle. Regulus gripped the strap of his knapsack when he caught a glimpse of a picture of Sirius. He turned to Remus before he disappeared in his memories of better times._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your place is very nice. It’s not small, at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you. The area is very quiet and everyone keeps to themselves, so there won’t be much trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus grinned and gestured to the chairs and couch in the room. “You can relax while I get the spare room set up. I won’t be long.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.” Regulus nodded and took a seat on the couch. Remus disappeared into the spare room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus placed his knapsack by the sofa and sat back against the cushions. He fought the urge to check the wards or look for any protection spells. He took a breath and reminded himself that Remus would protect his own home._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Not if Bellatrix gets out_. Regulus frowned and pushed that traitorous thought down. He was fine. If Remus really wanted to hurt him he would have done so already. Regulus wiped his sweaty hands against his worn jeans. He took another breath and tried to relax. Regulus started to relax when a loud bang sounded in the other room. He jumped and reached for his wand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry. A few books dropped in here.” Remus popped his head out the room and offered a sheepish smile. His smile dropped when he took in Regulus’s pale form. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-Yeah, I just thought something happened.” Regulus murmured as he put his wand away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay. I’m just still a bit jumpy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s understandable. I’ll try to be careful in here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Take your time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus nodded and disappeared in the room. Regulus settled back against the cushions and took a breath to calm his racing heart and shaking hands. He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a few more deep breaths as his hands stopped shaking. Regulus didn’t make a move to open his eyes as the stress of the last few weeks crashed over him. He curled up on the couch with a sleepy hum._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, Regulus, the room is clean now. You can put your stuff away and rest for the night. Regulus?” Remus asked when he didn’t hear a response. He walked over to the sofa and Regulus’ sleeping form._ _ _ _ _ _

_______It looked like he really needed to sleep_. Remus carefully moved the books off the sofa and replaced it with a pillow. Once he put the books away, he grabbed a blanket and draped it over Regulus. Remus stepped back and watched as Regulus snuggled under the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _

_______He looks a lot like Sirius when he’s sleeping._ Remus reached out to brush a loose strand away. Something he’d done many times in the past. When Regulus shifted in his sleep, Remus pulled his hand back._ _ _ _ _ _

_______What am I doing? He’s not Sirius. I can’t let my mind twist the two because they’re not the same._ Remus nodded and walked to his room. He got ready for bed as the same fact circled his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius was dead. He wasn’t going to come back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to go to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a while. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he took in the new surroundings. He was confused when he didn’t notice the normal curtains at the Leaky. It cleared when yesterday’s events entered his hazy mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______That’s right, I’m at Remus’ place._ Regulus sat up as he noticed the blanket. He slowly touched it as his lips quirked into a small smile. _He’s very nice. I should do something to show how much I appreciate it._ He grabbed his knapsack and walked into the bathroom. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus placed his knapsack in the room when he finished and walked back into the living room. He wanted to make some tea and start breakfast, but didn’t know if Remus would find that rude. Regulus contemplated on what to do when he heard the door open. He looked up as Remus walked out with a sleepy smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you sleep well?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I did. Did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______As well as I can sleep after a dream of Sirius and my friends._ “I slept well. Is there anything you would like for breakfast?” Remus smoothed down his hair as he shuffled to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eggs and toast would be nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.” Remus yawned slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus noticed and bit his lip as he got off the sofa. “I can help with the tea, if that isn’t a problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want to? You don’t have to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no, it’s fine. I can do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, if you want.” Remus stifled another yawn as he pulled out the kettle. Regulus took it and filled it up water as Remus rummaged the fridge for a few eggs. They walked around the kitchen and bumped into each other occasionally, but were able to complete breakfast. Regulus poured the tea while Remus set the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once they sat down to their meal, they made small talk over _The Prophet_ and their plans for the day. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus didn’t lose himself in his memories and Regulus didn’t stay in bed for most of the morning._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a welcome change of routine._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Regulus?” Remus called out as he walked through the Floo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes?” Regulus walked out of his room, dusting off his hands on his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a few weeks since Regulus started to live with him. It went along better than Remus expected. Regulus was very polite and offered his help whenever he could. Regulus often cleaned up while Remus took care of his errands. Some nights Regulus joined Remus after his nightmares. Other nights Remus returned the favour. Remus found he enjoyed having someone to talk to rather than a Firewhiskey bottle. Regulus felt better knowing someone was close by._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was comforting to know someone who could relate._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Flourish and Blotts_ had a sale and I thought you would like this.” Remus handed the bag to Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus blinked in surprise as he pulled the book out. “ _Potions: A refresher guide_. This is for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I remembered you mentioned wanting to clean up your potions skills, so I thought that would help. I also have other books on the subject, if you’d like.” Remus leaned against the sofa._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It looks like it will. I’ll be sure to check out the other books, as well. Thank you.” Regulus grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re welcome.” Remus smiled. “Let me know when you want to brew and I’ll get some ingredients for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus leaned away from the sofa and turned to the kitchen. “What should we eat tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think we should make sandwiches tonight.” Regulus followed Remus with book in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sounds good to me,” Remus said. He chuckled when Regulus opened the book and started to read it at the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus knew it was inevitable, but he wanted to hold off the revelation of his secret for a while longer. However, that was hard with the full moon edging closer and closer. He tried to hide it as best as he could. Remus cut his nails, counted to ten when he woke up in the mornings, and tried to hide his other instincts. He was successful, until the afternoon he snapped at Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus knocked over a cup while reaching for the ketchup. It was something that pushed Remus’ already thin temper over the edge. He snapped at Regulus, who dropped everything and disappeared into his room. Remus cursed and immediately followed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Regulus, Regulus, I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You didn’t have to snap at me. If you wanted me to leave, just say so.” Regulus snapped from behind the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, please, you’re fine. It’s--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I get it. Whatever I did, I’m sorry, but there was no need to snap at me like that. I cleaned it up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Regulus, I didn’t--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be out of here in the morning if you--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m a werewolf.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus unlocked the door and opened it. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m a werewolf.” Remus repeated, not breaking the eye contact with Regulus. “That’s the reason why I’m different. It’s not you, it’s the full moon. I’m normally not around people during this time. I haven’t curbed my behaviour since school and the only people who knew were James, Peter, and Sirius. I didn’t want to tell you, but I figured now would be the best time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus walked out as he absorbed the information. “Is that why you looked really sick sometimes in school? Why sometimes Sirius would be so tired he fell asleep at the table?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. Sirius, James, and Peter became animagi for me, so they could make sure I didn’t rampage all over.” Remus gripped his shirt, trying not to fall victim to the bittersweet memories running through his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay. I-I didn’t know Sirius could do that,” Regulus murmured softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know Sirius. He would do anything to help anyone he cared for,” Remus said with a sad smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus nodded and turned back to Remus. “Severus mentioned something like that, but I thought he was going on a topic for school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, well, Sirius was responsible for Snape learning about me. However, James stopped it before it became too much. I’ll never forget that. I think that was the longest time I didn’t talk to Sirius. I was so angry and upset that he would put someone’s life in danger over something so foolish.” Remus sighed and shook his head. “We were all young and foolish, but it doesn’t excuse the mistakes we made.” He turned his weary gaze to Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will tell you that this is only the beginning. Everything will increase the closer the full moon comes. I’ll be angrier, moodier, and want to keep to myself, until the day I transform on the full moon. Now is the time to decide if you want to stay. I won’t fault you if you want to leave, but if you stay, this is something I can’t control. Do you want to stay?” Remus asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus had never seen Remus look so serious. He frowned slightly at the flicker of fear in Remus’s eyes. He steeled his expression and shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not leaving. I’ll need a few minutes to sort out the information. Afterwards, we can talk about things that really anger you, so I won’t do it. Do you take Wolfsbane?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus slumped against the sofa in relief as he nodded. “I do. It costs a bit, but it’s something I need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll see if I’ll be able to gather the ingredients. That way I can make it for you. It’ll be cheaper and you won’t have to use most of your budget to buy it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you sure? Do you really want to stay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus nodded. “I do. I didn’t even know you were a werewolf. You don’t act like _other_ werewolves. I’m not going to leave, though. I know you’re aware of it, but I’m a Death Eater. Well, I was. I took the mark.” He pulled back his sleeve on his right arm showing off the faded mark on his skin. “Now we’re even.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus looked at Regulus’ arm, then back at his face. He’d heard from Sirius that Regulus followed their parents’ beliefs, but he’d had no idea Regulus took the mark. His previous notions about Regulus changed as he stared at the mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus rubbed his arm as he pulled his sleeve down. “I ran away when I found out You-Know-Who’s plans. I tried to stop it, but I didn’t get very far. However, I was able to escape with my life. Now you know why I was at _The Leaky_ that day. I don’t know if you want an ex-Death Eater living with you, but I would like to stay. If you don’t mind.” He rubbed his arm again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus straightened up and walked over to Regulus. He placed his hand on Regulus’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank _you_.” Remus said softly before he stifled a yawn. “Excuse me. I get tired around this time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay. You go and get some rest. I’ll go write down the list of the ingredients I’ll need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus nodded and moved towards his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, call me if you need anything.” Regulus called out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will. Thanks.” Remus flashed a sleepy smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re welcome. Sleep well.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll try.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus watched Remus make it inside his room before turning back to his own. Remus got into bed with a pleased smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d forgotten how good it felt to have help again._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______One of the downsides about the full moon cycle was the spike in his libido. It felt that no matter how many times he used his hand, Remus couldn’t find satisfaction. Remus bit his lip as he worked his hand faster over his cock. He’d forgotten to cast a Silencing Spell before he started and didn’t want to wake up Regulus--or worse, have him listen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus groaned softly as he opened his legs wider. He worked his hand harder to get some relief. He froze when the door opened and Regulus stood in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Regulus, I--” Remus stumbled as he tucked himself back in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought you were in pain.” Regulus murmured softly. He didn’t look down at Remus’ lap. Remus didn’t know if he was being polite or if the dark provided enough cover._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not. It’s just another thing I have to go through during the cycle, that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You mean the heat cycle?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How did you--?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I read about it and you told me, too, remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, yeah, I did. Well, it’s nothing to worry yourself about. I can handle it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“…Can I help?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus’s head snapped up at the question. “You want to help?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You told me it was one of the problems around this time. I can help you,” Regulus said softly as he walked over to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus gripped his jeans as Regulus took a seat on his bed. Regulus hesitated a bit before placing his hand over Remus’ hand resting on the bed. He turned his determined eyes to Remus._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I help you?” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus’s eyes shifted to Regulus’s hand then back to his eyes. He didn’t see any doubt in them or any questions beyond the obvious. Remus nodded and pulled his shirt out of his jeans. He pulled his cock out and looked back to Regulus to gauge his reaction. There was no change in his eyes. Regulus reached over and wrapped his hand around Remus’s cock. He moved his hand slowly, watching the precum slide onto his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus panted softly as he sat back and opened his legs further. He couldn’t remember anyone touching him since…he put a stop to that thought. It wasn’t the right moment for comparisons._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus closed his eyes with a soft moan. Regulus started to breathe harder from Remus’s sounds. He twisted his hand at a particular loud moan. Encouraged by Remus’s moans he continued to move his hand the same way. Regulus moved up on the bed as he watched Remus’s face. Regulus moaned softly at Remus’s half closed eyes and slightly parted lips. He felt his own trousers tighten at Remus’s moans and the way he pushed into Regulus’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus moaned from the smell of arousal rolling off Regulus. He noticed the way Regulus’s hair fell in his face and the way his tongue dabbed at his dry lips. Remus wanted to run his fingers through his hair, but his nails were too sharp. He dug his fingers in the comforter instead as he rocked against Regulus’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus’s pants joined Remus’s soft ones as he worked his hand harder. Their hazy eyes locked together as Remus’s moans grew in volume. Regulus moaned and leaned forward, brushing his lips against his neck as his fingers teased Remus’ slit. Remus’s head fell back against the pillow as he rocked into Regulus’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus kissed his neck as Remus rubbed his back. Remus noticed the tent in Regulus’s trousers. He stopped Regulus’s hand and looked into the surprised eyes in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did I…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, but I think I should help you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus adjusted his trousers as he shook his head. “D-Don’t have to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let me, please.” Remus pressed his hand against Regulus’ cock, loving the moan against his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“O-Okay,” Regulus placed a last kiss on his neck before moving off the bed. He pulled off his trousers and pants as Remus stripped off the same things. Regulus climbed back into bed and settled in his lap. He pushed forward, moaning when their cocks rubbed against each other. Remus gripped his hips, mindful of his nails, and pushed back. Regulus groaned and started rocking against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus placed his hand on Remus’s shoulders and moved to kiss his neck again. Remus shivered from the lips against his neck. He didn’t remember the last time it felt so good. He turned his head and sniffed Regulus’s hair, moaning from the arousal coming off him. Regulus moaned against his neck as the grip tightened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus bit back the growl bubbling in his throat. He didn’t tighten his grip on Regulus’s hips, but breathed in his scent again. Regulus didn’t move away. He moved up and brushed his lips against Remus’s jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus turned his head and brushed their lips together. “It’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus brushed back and tightened his grip as he pushed back. Regulus wrapped his arms around his neck as the heat in his stomach grew._ _ _ _ _ _

______Heavy pants filled the room as their rhythm started to break. Remus pushed his hips up faster as Regulus ground down harder against him. Regulus leaned back, his breaths leaving his hips in short puffs. Remus kissed his neck as he snapped his lips up. Regulus tumbled over the edge with a moan and he rode out his orgasm. Remus growled, his nails digging in Regulus’ hips as he followed behind, muffling his moan against his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______They fell against each other on the bed as they gathered their breath. The weight of what they’d done started to push through Remus’s hazy mind. He felt his stomach twist in fear. Had he used Regulus for his own pleasure? Did Regulus notice the way he’d growled? Remus looked down at Regulus, who stared back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes? I’ll be gone once I can move again.” Regulus moved a sweaty strand away from his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not that.” Remus tried to gather some of his jumbled thoughts together as he looked for the right way to word his question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you growled, but that’s normal. Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is, but did I do anything to you? Scratch you, bite you, or something like that? I often lose myself in the moment. I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” Remus scratched the back of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, you didn’t. Actually, it felt a lot better than my hand.” Regulus chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have to agree.” Remus chuckled and sat back against the pillows. He checked over Regulus with a weary look. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes I am.” Regulus brushed his lips against Remus’ cheek. “I’m going to go take a bath now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, I’ll take one after you,” Remus said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.” Regulus got off Remus. He picked up his trousers and pants on his way across the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned to Remus. “I want you to know, I didn’t mind. If you need help, let me know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus stared back at Regulus at a loss for words. He quickly answered when Regulus started to frown at the silence. “I will. Please know that the offer goes to you, too. If you want help, don’t hesitate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I won’t.” Regulus gave a small grin and walked out the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus grinned up at the ceiling. He didn’t know how long their agreement would last before Regulus searched for another partner, but he would enjoy it while it lasted._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus dried the last plate and put it away. With the dishes finished, he had nothing to distract him. It was the night of the full moon. Remus had gone away hours before to transform. Regulus had read enough about the transformation to know what happened, but he wasn’t prepared when the day finally arrived._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus sighed and walked back into the living room. He decided to wash the vials and check his ingredients. His lips twitched at the thought of the makeshift potions lab not too far from his room. It was small, but just what he needed to make Wolfsbane. It amazed him whenever Remus came home with some more ingredients or another book for him to read._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus appreciated, but it also worried him. He was sure someone noticed him buying the ingredients and Potion books. It probably looked suspicious for a werewolf to buy so many things. He hoped that people assumed he was making his own Wolfsbane to keep his mind under control. Regulus sighed as he put up the ingredients. He moved to cleaning the vials next and put them up once he was done._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the lab was neat, Regulus walked back to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and tried not to wring his hands. He hadn’t thought he would be so worried over his friend. The thought caused a small smile to appear on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

_______It’s been awhile since I called someone friend._ Regulus smiled sadly. He knew many of his classmates were either dead or in Azkaban. He wondered if he could call any of them his friends, but they’d been enjoyable collogues at the time. However, those times were over and he had someone else to focus on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus sighed and closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______He fell into a light sleep as he waited for Remus to return._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus jumped up a few hours later at a bang in the living room. He moved around the couch to find Remus sprawled on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remus!” Regulus ran over to him and checked for anything he could see. Remus was very pale and his hair had fallen over his face. Regulus pushed the bangs away and checked for any scratches or injuries. Remus groaned and tried to move away from his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s me, Remus. Come on, let’s try to get you into bed.” Regulus placed Remus’s arm around his shoulder and placed his arm around his waist. He slowly moved Remus to his own room. Once Remus was on the bed, Regulus grabbed his wand to run a diagnostic test over him, sighing in relief when the results turned up no internal injuries that might need a healer_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus put his wand away. He pulled over one of the chairs in the room by the bed and took a seat._ _ _ _ _ _

_______At least I have some potions ready for when he’s awake._ Regulus thought. He continued to watch Remus as he leaned back in the chair. Remus looked surreal, pale and not moving much, but alive. He hoped Remus opened his eyes soon. It reminded Regulus of too many people he’d found the same way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus moved in another positions when his back started to hurt. He found a comfortable position in the chair and dozed off._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus opened his eyes with a painful groan. He hated the day after his transformation. His head pounded and every bone in his body ached. He wanted something to drink to soothe his sore throat, but it hurt too much to move. Remus noticed one of his favorite easy chairs out of the corner of his eye and the person in it, too._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus groaned painfully as he tried to turn to get a better look. Regulus curled up in the chair as he snored lightly. Remus wondered how long he had been awake and waiting. He hadn’t had anyone wait for him since Hogwarts. He smiled at the fond memory; he’d forgotten the warm feeling of having a friend wait for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Friend, a term he hasn’t used for anyone in a while._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe he could use the term again for Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus liked the sound of that. Satisfied with his decision he tried to move to a comfortable position. After he settled down, he fell back asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you sure you can make it to the kitchen without any trouble?” Regulus asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes. This isn’t my first transformation, I’ll be fine.” Remus grimaced as he stepped out of bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus bit his lip and walked over to the bed. “I think you should lean on me until the pain goes away.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, it will take the pressure off a bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus sighed in relief. “Good, now come on, lean on me and we’ll walk to the kitchen.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus limped over to Regulus and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Regulus wrapped an arm around his waist and supported his weight on one side. They slowly walked to the kitchen, being mindful of Remus’ joints with each step. When they were successfully inside and Remus was in a chair, Regulus set about making breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus sat back and watched. He wanted to help, but his body didn’t like that idea. He stopped trying to move and focused on relaxing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus could finish breakfast without his help._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remus, can you read this for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus looked up from his book to the parchment in Regulus’ hand. He marked his place and closed the book._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure. Are you thinking of submitting something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” Regulus nodded. “I figured if I can’t find work, this is the next best thing, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, it’s one of the odd jobs I’ve taken and it’s not bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I picked out a pen name and everything. That way I can make some money, instead of just sitting around here,” Regulus murmured and looked at his shoes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus smiled and shook his head. “I don’t think you do that. You’ve been very helpful and I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place cleaner. Thank you, but you don’t have to clean daily.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wanted to. It gives me something to do other than, well, nothing.” Regulus looked up with a sheepish smile. “Thank you for helping me to brew again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No problem. When should I give it back to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“When you think it’s ready and I can make changes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, I’ll let you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anytime.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Over the course of a few months, Remus and Regulus fell into a routine. Remus would go out to run his errands and pick up anything Regulus needed. Regulus would clean or brew some Wolfsbane for Remus when he needed it. They took turns cooking and doing the laundry. On nights when they couldn’t sleep, they talked or read until sunrise. That was one of the differences between Sirius and Regulus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus thought things out before he did them. He wasn’t as rash as Sirius, but he didn’t hesitate to take action when the situation called for it. His love for reading and maturity over many of the subjects showed in the essays and articles that he wrote. Sirius was smart, but he didn’t apply himself often. However, Regulus did._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were very different, but similar in many ways. One way was the attention to the moon cycle and helping Remus in the days leading up to it. Regulus talked to Remus when his irritation and anger spiked. He helped Remus when his joints locked up or he couldn’t find any energy to move._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the heat cycle rolled around, Regulus was there to help too. However, that started to change. They started to meet in each other’s beds before and after the cycle. Remus went only as far as rubbing and kissing different parts of Regulus’ body. He would enjoy sliding into that tight body and feeling Regulus writhe against him, but he didn’t push it. Remus was lucky to find a partner he didn’t have to pay for. He wasn’t going to mess things up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus, however, wanted to go a bit further. He enjoyed rubbing against Remus and using their hands or mouths to get each other off, but he wanted to see how Remus felt. He knew if they took that next step, their friendship wouldn’t suffer for it. It would be another part of their casual relationship._ _ _ _ _ _

______A part Regulus looked forward to._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remus.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus stopped midway from pulling his shirt over his head. “Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was thinking we could do something a bit different tonight.” Regulus took the band out of his hair and shook it loose._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus watched the locks frame Regulus’ face before he turned to him. “Sure. What do you want to try?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus walked over and leaned close to Remus’ ear. “I want to try you fucking me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus bit back a moan and resisted the urge to push Regulus onto the floor and make it a reality. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus teased Remus’ ear with a light flick of his tongue and wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist. “Yes, I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus moaned and nudged Regulus over to the bed. They made quick work of their clothes and settled on the bed. Regulus laid on his back as Remus leaned over him. He leaned down brushing his lips over Regulus’ jaw as his hands rubbed his sides. Regulus moaned softly and arched against him, sliding his fingers through Remus’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus kissed a trail down from his neck to his chest as his hands trailed along his arms then back down to his hips. He circled one nipple with his tongue before taking the nub in his mouth and sucking on it gently. He enjoyed the moans from Regulus above him as he moved to the other nipple for the similar treatment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus groaned and pulled Remus away from his chest. Remus panted softly as his hazy mind tried to process what was happening._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remus, I’m not made of glass. I won’t break.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you’ve been holding back for my sake, but please don’t. I’ll be fine.” Regulus leaned forward and murmured against his lips. “Fuck me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus moaned and closed the gap for a heated kiss. Regulus groaned as his fingers tightened in Remus’s hair. Remus took Regulus’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Regulus moaned and opened his mouth for more. Remus worried his bottom lip and moved to trace the inside of Regulus’s mouth with his tongue. Regulus pushed his body closer as the pleasure from the kiss traveled through his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______It felt like Remus was staking a claim and Regulus enjoyed every minute of it. Remus pulled back and kissed down Regulus’s neck as his hand rubbed his hips. He rocked against Regulus as he opened his legs, his moans growing louder with each flick of Remus’s tongue. Remus moved down his body kissing and nipping along the way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus arched at the kiss on his stomach. He writhed when Remus nipped him then licked it better. He pushed his hips against Remus. Remus growled in the back of his throat and moved down to Regulus’s thighs. He spread his legs wider, kissing and sucking the inside of his thighs. Regulus threw his head back on the pillow with Remus’ name on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus groaned and moved his kisses closer to Regulus’s cock. Regulus panted as he waited to feel those sinful lips on him again. He groaned when Remus’ tongue circled the head of his cock, collecting the pre-cum on his tongue. Regulus writhed, wanting to feel Remus’ mouth sliding down his cock. His moans grew as Remus inched his way down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus tugged his hair as his pants grew louder. Remus’ hands on his hips prevented him from moving in his mouth, but it didn’t stop him from writhing against him. Remus moaned around his cock, enjoying the way Regulus pulled his hair. He moved to take his cock all the way to the root. While Remus’s mouth and tongue worked on getting Regulus to lose his voice, his nails scratched along his hips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus cried out and gripped Remus’s shoulders. He threw his head back against the pillows and pushed his hips up a little. He really wanted to feel his cock slide in and out of Remus’s mouth. With one last suck Remus pulled away before he could make any of that happened. Remus looked up in his hazy eyes and slowly licked his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You taste better each time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-Yeah?” Regulus panted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah you do.” Remus kissed his hips before muttering a lubrication spell. He circled Regulus’ entrance before sliding a finger inside him. Regulus moaned as his fingers found their way into Remus’s hair again. Remus moved up his body and kissed Regulus, sliding another finger inside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus pushed back on the fingers as his tongue slid and danced along with Remus’s own. He pulled Remus closer and raked his nails down his back. Remus growled as he deepened the kiss and pushed his fingers deeper inside Regulus. Regulus arched against him and rocked against his hand. He broke the kiss with a soft cry when Remus brushed against his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus pulled him back for another heated kiss as he started to hit that area. Regulus moaned as he started rocking against his fingers. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they kissed and nipped at each other. Regulus tugged Remus’s hair when he started to move his fingers harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gonna come that way. Do it now!” Regulus panted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus nipped Regulus’s lips with a moan before pulling his fingers out. He muttered the same spell and lubed his cock. He grabbed Regulus’ hips and pushed against his entrance. Regulus gripped his arms as Remus pushed inside him. Remus groaned at the tight heat surrounding him. Regulus shivered from the pleasure of finally feeling Remus inside him, panting and, running his nails down the back of Remus’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus groaned and brushed his lips against Regulus’s cheek. He sniffed Regulus’s neck, growling at the arousal and need that surrounded him. Regulus moaned louder at the growl, tipping his head back with a needy whimper._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus growled again and rubbed his neck with his nose. The wolf inside him pushed to mark Regulus, so no one else would have him, but Remus fought it. It didn’t stop him from biting that neck. Regulus cried out and gripped his back. The pain seemed to heighten the pleasure for Regulus as he rocked against Remus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus sucked his neck and set a slow pace. Regulus moaned and drew him in for another kiss. Their tongues continued their new dance as they twirled and rubbed against each other. Remus swallowed Regulus’s moans as he gripped his hips. Regulus broke the kiss when Remus brushed against his bundle of nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There! There!” Regulus panted harder, his hands touching every inch of skin he could reach._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Regulus…don’t want…go too hard…” Remus murmured against his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Won’t break…more… more…” Regulus breathed. He crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Remus groaned and returned the kiss with the same heat. He broke it and leaned towards Regulus ear. “Hold on to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus nodded quickly and wrapped his arms around his neck. Remus brushed their lips together and snapped his hips. Regulus pulled his hair with a wanton moan. Remus set a hard pace and pressed Regulus against the bed. Regulus’s moans grew in volume as he writhed and scratched his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Heavy pants and moans for more sounded around the room as two men indulged in each other. Hands touched anywhere they could reach as lips joined and tongues continued a quickly familiar dance. Regulus’s eyes closed from the pleasure travelling through his body. Remus snaked his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Regulus’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes…yes…” Regulus chanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck…so hot...” Remus panted as he kissed and licked his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few pulls, Regulus arched and tumbled over the edge with Remus’s name on his lips. Remus groaned at the way Regulus clenched around him. He snapped his hips a few more times before losing his senses in Regulus’s body. They fell against the bed in a tangle of limbs as they gathered their breaths._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus pressed his lips against Remus’s in a soft kiss. Remus returned the kiss as he rubbed his back. The way Regulus kissed surprised him. It wasn’t hurried or rushed. He took his time like many other things he did. They normally didn’t kiss after they slept together. They would brush their lips against each other or against their cheek, but it didn’t evolve into a full kiss. Maybe it was time for it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They broke the kiss slowly and stared at each other. Remus pulled out of Regulus and rolled over to the side. Regulus turned to him with a sheepish smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry about the scratches.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine. I liked it, actually.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, that’s good. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Regulus turned to the ceiling. “How do you feel?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good. You know the cycle doesn’t start until the next full moon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah, just wanted to keep up with it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus hummed. “How do you feel?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good, though I can’t get up right now.” Regulus smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus chuckled. “That’s fine. I can’t get up either.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll leave as soon as I can move.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s fine. You don’t have to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really?” Regulus bit his lip as he looked over at Remus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus nodded. “My bed is big enough for us to sleep in, unless you want to go to your own room.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I’m fine.” Regulus curled up and moved closer to Remus’ side. They weren’t touching, but it was close._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus muttered a cleaning charm and settled against the pillows. “We can a shower a little later when we have the energy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right,” Regulus chuckled. He fell silent for a few moments before he called Remus’ name again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes?” Remus said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I stay even after I get myself together?” Regulus whispered, half hoping that Remus hadn’t heard him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would like that,” Remus responded softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus grinned and curled closer to him. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re welcome.” Remus lightly ruffled Regulus’ hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus hummed happily as his eyes grew heavy. “Good night, Remus.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good night, Regulus,” Remus murmured as he closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus walked around the living room, picking up his books along the way. He couldn’t believe it had been a year since the day he’d met Remus and started living with him. It didn’t feel that long when Regulus thought about it. Still, he wouldn’t change any of it. Regulus made a little money with the articles he wrote about Potions and their effects on the Wizarding World. Most of that money went to bills and ingredients._ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus continued to do his odd jobs and put away the pension he received. It wasn’t much between them, but it was enough to help keep Remus’s place. Regulus had gained more confidence to go to Diagon Alley with Remus sometimes. He still didn’t trust his vault. He hoped he could check it one day._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus started to stay in Remus’s room on nights when they talked or when he fell asleep after reading. He’d waited for Remus to kick him out of his room some days, but he hadn’t. Something Regulus hadn’t complain about. He enjoyed when they read together or spent hours talking with each other. Regulus would tell Remus one day._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus walked to his room and put the books away. He heard a tapping on the window in the living room and walked back in to let in the owl, who dropped off the letter then flew to the snacks Remus kept at the window. Regulus turned the letter in his hands. His stomach knotted at the Hogwarts seal on the back._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew Dumbledore wouldn’t wait to continue his offer of a position on the Hogwarts staff. However, if Remus left where would that leave him? Regulus swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind started working. He could hide the letter. It wouldn’t work that long, Dumbledore would send another one. He could not tell Remus about it, but that didn’t seem fair._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was really one option he had available. He had to tell Remus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus didn’t like that option very much._ _ _ _ _ _

______*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus walked through the Floo with an arm full of groceries and a few books. _Flourish and Blotts_ had a sale on old books and he had picked up a few on his way home. It didn’t seem weird anymore to buy books for Regulus. He enjoyed their conversations on the different topics. It was rare for them to share the same opinion on the characters or the plot. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus could think back to the many hours they spent on one section of a book. He thought back to the times Regulus fell asleep on his bed. Sometimes Regulus rested his head on Remus’s shoulder. Remus liked those nights. He fell asleep better that way, but he hadn’t told Regulus. Their relationship could crumble and Remus didn’t want that. He didn’t think he could go back to having a Firewhiskey bottle as his companion again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Regulus? I found this new series about time travellers. I was thinking we could start it tonight.” Remus walked in the kitchen and placed the bags on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah, sounds good,” Regulus murmured._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s wrong?” Remus pushed back the feeling of dread creeping up his spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have another letter from Dumbledore.” Regulus pushed the letter towards him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought I said I didn’t want to teach yet,” Remus grumbled as he opened the letter._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Maybe he won’t take it, after all_. Regulus started to relax, until Remus stopped and his eyes widened at the letter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s from McGonagall. She says I don’t have to teach right away, but they need some help with organizing the books in the library. She said it’s so disorganized Madam Pince can’t do it herself. Must be a problem, if she can’t handle it. McGonagall says there are a lot of things they need help with as well.” Remus folded the letter back and placed it on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you going to take it?” Regulus asked. He didn’t like how small his voice sounded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think I will. It’s not teaching and we could save some money by staying in the castle,” Remus said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _We?_ Y-You want me to go with you?” Regulus wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I do. We can explain the situation to McGonagall and Dumbledore. I know they wouldn’t turn you away and you can have a bigger lab to brew in. That is, unless you don’t want to go? I’m sure we can explain that to them, as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want me to go with you. You don’t want me to leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remus shook his head. He reached over and placed his hand over Regulus’s hand on the table. “I don’t. We’re in this together. It wouldn’t be fair for me not to get your opinion. So, would you like to join me at Hogwarts?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regulus turned his hand and linked their fingers together. “Yes, I would. I hope that Dumbledore and McGonagall can find something for me to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They will, unless you’re too busy.” Remus grinned as he squeezed his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I have plenty of time.” Regulus smiled and squeezed back._ _ _ _ _ _

______There many unanswered questions. Hogwarts, their future and the thing that was developing between them, but they were going to find the answers together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Together didn’t sound so weird anymore._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
